UEF Infantry squad
Forming the bulk of the UEF armed forces, the Infantry squad is an attempt to standarise as many infantry based tactics as possible. The UEF trooper has a standard issued nanotubing body armour, helmet with smart visor which includes long range communications and a targetting computer and the very reliable and versatile A-90 Pulse Rifle with 5mm caseless ammunition. The high rate of fire and incredible ammo capacity and low weight allows the A-90 to act both as an assault rifle and a squad assault weapon. The military doctrine of the UEF sees the Infantry regiments of the military as its backbone and as such field officers almost always come from that background. This added prestige and career opportunities forces many ambitious officers to prefer the Infantry than any other part of the military. This culture has brought much needed brain power to the parts of the army that were notorious of such qualities. In the game The Infantry Squad is the workhorse of the UEF army list. They have decent firepower, staying power, objective capturing capability and synergy with other elements. They have a rifle weapon as standard armament which allows them to have an unlimited range, albeit at a reduced effectiveness, but they are effective at close assaults as well. They are also armed with frag grenades allowing them to engage enemy units inside buildings. Tactics Defensive position: One of the best units to work alongside the UEF Infantry squad is the Armadillo . The Armadillo can transport a squad of infantry rapidly and safely across the battlefield and this allows you to capture key positions quickly. Deploy your Armadillo and then deploy the UEF Infantry Squad on board the Armadillo. Whether you are the acting player or not, make sure to move the Armadillo towards the desired spot you wish to defend in your first activation. Disembarking the UEF Infantry Squad from the Armadillo is the next priority. If you happen to have the initiative then consider disembarking with a ‘Take Cover’ order. This will allow a modest disembarkation spread and even if there is no terrain to provide cover you can still use the bulk of the Armadillo for cover. Once the UEF Infantry Squad is in position with the ‘In Cover’ condition they will benefit from an excellent ++++ cover, be immune to suppression and also waste no extra resources by using their ‘Sentry’ special order to shoot at the enemy position. Spearhead: While not the best unit to spearhead an attack, the UEF Infantry Squad can still manage to fulfill that role if supported with the right kind of elements. A Wolverine armed with a 20mm Gatling is the best buddy for this kind of operations. The Wolverine can move alongside any friendly unit without spending any resources and thus it can provide mobile cover and fire support for any friendly infantry. Deploy your Infantry Squad as close to the enemy lines as possible with the Wolverine deployed just behind them, making sure to have enough models in base contact with it so as to give them a ++ cover bonus. This tactic is straightforward. Just keep using a Tactical Advance on the Infantry and keep the Wolverine close to their heels with its Escort ability. If an opportunity presents itself, use the Wolverine to suppress enemy infantry and allow it to move ahead, always making sure to keep covering the Infantry Squad.